jodoversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Four John DiFools
The Four John DiFools is the first issue of Final Incal. It was published in 2008 by Les Humanoïdes Associés. It was written by Alejandro Jodorowsky and illustrated by José Ladrönn. Plot In a virus infected Shaft City, a confused John DiFool is falling down Suicide Alley, he's located by a cybo-cop using a bio-pulse detecto. He’s saved by the cybo-cops before touching the Great Acid Lake, and is taken to a police craft, where he’s interrogated about exactly what he remembers. The cybo-cops are reporting to the Supra-divinoid, who wants to disintegrate DiFool if he ends up remembering his past. When John starts remembering his “brain cleanse” and Luz the cybo-cops prepare to kill him, but suddenly an explosion happens in the craft due to a scarab. John is rescued by the scarab, but the insect is quickly destroyed. While hiding from the cybo-cops, he sees virus infected people, and decides to go into the sewers. Since the sewers are so big, Supra-divinoid suggests using tantrin gas, even though it could affect other levels. Meanwhile, Diavaloo is reporting about the cloning of the Prezident into a new body (a metallic robot), when suddenly the biophage 13X virus starts to spread among the crowd, targeting all organic matter. John runs into the crow and wonders what’s happening, he sees one of the infected persons melt, only leaving a small piece of coal behind. The cybo-cops surround John, but just when the Supra-divinoid is about to order his execution the connection is lost, the cybo-cops can’t move and PK-56’s don’t work either. A giant dragonfly, who’s suppressing the techno system comes flying and saves him. The dragonfly lands on the bottom of a police craft, making the cybo-cops shot a ultra-charged K35 at themselves. They fly to the surface, and see a black golem a top the Floating Palace, the Benthacodon, a being that poses a threat to all living things created by Techno-experimentation, and who’s responsible for the biophage virus, at the top of the Floating Palace. They escape using mental speed, thanks to a psycho-quartz drive. Meanwhile, the Benthacodon takes control of the new Prezidential cloned body, eliminating the Prezident’s consciousness, functioning independent of the Techno system. The Benthacodon, in his new metallic robot body, infects the Technopope, since he considers him a lower bio-creature. The virus spreads in the City’s hospitals. The Benthacodon-prezident penetrates the Supra-divinoid’s ultra-armored temple and kills the Supra-divinoid because he was against the Benthacodon’s plan of a metallic future, valuing the primordial intelligence that resides in cells more. While John gets away from City Shaft he sees war convoys and robot warships on the teflo-concrete surface. Back in the City the Bethacodon-prezident forces all the citizens to resign their bio-names and to clone themselves into a metallic form. The dragonfly tells John that a war between the Bethacodon’s metallic robots and the bio scarabs is going on right now in the planet. Meanwhile Deepo is brought before the Bethacodon-prezident, to get information from him. The Bethacodon-prezident has prepared a tantalic probe that retains its full ultra-nuclear charge and is ready to launch on autopilot, but he needs a target. He taps into Deepo’s subconscious to get the information, but he’s brainwave is going in circles. The Bethacodon-prezident concludes that DiFool is directly under them, in the antipode. John reaches Mother Tree, which he enters though the vegetable vagina. Inside the Mother Tree John meets Elohim the white meca-mutant engaged in war with black meca-mutant, Bethacodon, who has released the biophage virus throughout cosmos. Elohim tells DiFool that this is only one reality among infinite realities, and that Orh the supreme projected him into this one. John starts to remember to his past. He gazes the unified incal, which has materialized above and table, and a metamorphosis begins. She has a vision of Luz where she tells him to find him, since she and John are the only living beings who know true love they will become the universal antidote, “like a stone thrown into a lake, their love will produce ripples that touch the farthest shores of the cosmos”. John is launched into space in a spaceship guided by Elohim to find Luz, just as the probe destroys the Mother Tree. Suddenly a Black Vampire appears in outer space before them, and Elohim can’t seem to do anything, but one of Elohim’s emissaries appears, an Archangel who blocks the Black Empire, froming a galactic hurricane that takes John away, reaching a conduit between universes, which swallows them. The ship’s walls dissolve and time starts to intermingle, leaving only a platform. Unexpectedly, another John Difool (wearing a blazer with stars in the arms) falls on the platform. The “new” DiFool says that Orh dissolved his universe to create a new one, and then kicked him out. They start fighting, when suddenly Deepo appears they flying. They fight over who’s the owner of Deepo, and they wish he could talk. Deepo actually starts talking and says that both of their Deeps are dead, his master is Sami Siri Johnan DiFool, who suddenly materializes in the platform. Sami Siri claims to be in a higher level of consciousness, and that he has spent years meditating in a temple built on Hede. Finally, another DiFool appears, a Seraphim, who says that the entire network of parallel universes is in danger, because if the Benthacodon triumphs in DiFools reality the virus plague will leak into all universes. For that the Johns must find Luz and create the center of love. The Seraphirm informs them that Luz has entered a sacred union with Kaimann the pirate. Guided by Elohim, they arrive to Tortuga Island the cosmo-pirates refuge. Other issues # The Four John DiFools (2008) # Luz De Garra (2011) # Gorgo the Foul (2014)